The Velvet Love affair
by Daisychain-girl
Summary: Mellissa Prince: Mysterious, beautiful, quiet and the obsession of every Hogwarts boy. But Melissa Prince has a secret life, a secret love and a secret personality that may just lead to the end of the Magical World. DMXOC
1. The Flicker of Scarlett

**Disclaimer: **_It all belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling, I own nothing. _

**A/N: **_This story is AU I'm going to stick with as much of the story and possible whilst (I love that word) not interrupting the plot I have planned. _

OOO

Melissa Prince walked towards the Hogwarts express her long dark hair dancing in the harsh September wind. Many people watched her as she got on the train because Melissa Prince was Hogwarts biggest mystery.

Draco Malfoy was one of those watching her. Like most other students he found Melissa mysterious, beautiful and captivating. Draco could often be found watching her; she fascinated him more than any girl had ever before.

Melissa Prince was a Slytherin 5th year, but no one understood why, she wasn't like the rest of them. She was friendly and nice to everyone regardless of their house or Blood-statues. She was the smartest in her grade so much so she had several 6th year classes. And she was brave; several times she had been overheard defending Muggle-borns she hardly knew.

Some people seemed to think that she had been misplaced. That the sorting hat had made some sort of mistake. Others thought that it was all an act. Either way everyone agreed, Melissa Prince was a strange girl.

OOO

"Melissa!" said Hermione Granger as she bumped in to her in the corridor of the train.

"Hi Hermione" she said smiling warmly.

"So sorry I have to go, I have to go to the Prefects compartment"

"So do I actually, I got made a Prefect"

"Congratulations, I totally forgot you're in fifth year now"

"Yeah, I just need to drop off my trunk somewhere"

"Oh we're sitting in that compartment" Hermione pointed to one three doors down "You're welcome to join us"

"Thanks" said Melissa as Hermione walked away.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Harry and Neville sat across from each other. As soon as Harry saw her he clumsily got up a goofy smile on his face "Melissa" he said.

"Hi Harry, hi Neville. Do you mind if I put my truck here while I go to the Prefect's compartment?"

"No we don't mind" said Harry as he lifted her trunk up.

"You got made a Prefect, that's great you deserved it" said Neville smiling shyly at her.

"Thanks but it won't be great if Dumbledore has to take away my badge do to me being late to the first meeting of the year now would it? So I should better get going, Bye guys"

"Bye"

She exited the compartment.

"What do you think of her?" asked Neville as Harry sat back down.

"I think she's great" he muttered as he looked at the floor.

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah I do. Last year she didn't tell anyone about the DA, she kept her word, I think she's earned our trust"

OOO

Draco Malfoy sat alone sulking in his empty compartment. He knew that he should have been with the other Prefects but he didn't want to see her. Although he was drawn and fascinated with Melissa it bugged him how she was impartial to him and everybody else.

That was the other thing about Melissa she didn't seem to have any close friends. She had hundreds of friends but no one really close to her, she seemed to like everyone but she never took interest in one particular person not even the famous Harry Potter.

She had always been friendly towards Draco but nothing more and that infuriated hum to no end.

"Hey Draco" said Pansy as she entered his compartment.

Draco didn't even bother answering, Pansy sat down across from him and said "Don't you just hate what they are doing?"

"What?"

"The way their acting"

"The way whose acting?"

"Everybody. There all staring at Potter as if he were some sort of god or something. It's disgusting, everyone whispers when he passes" he wrinkled her piggy nose and shook her head. "I despise Potter"

"Let them do and say whatever they want. It doesn't matter. Potter will be dead soon"

"Yes!" she said over excitedly leaning over and kissing hard on the lips.

Hermione, Ron and Melissa entered the compartment where Luna, Harry, Neville and Ginny sat. "Oh hi Ginny" said Hermione smiling awkwardly. Ginny was the only person that had openly said she did not like or trust Melissa.

"Hi Hermione, hi Ron" she muttered ignoring Melissa all together.

"Ginny just get over it" muttered Ron as he sat down next to his sister and grabbed one of the chocolate front that occupied the empty seat in front of him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to go find Dean" she said as she left the compartment.

"Sorry Melissa" said Ron while he chewed on a large piece of chocolate.

"It's alright" she said but she was frowning slightly her lips pressed together.

"So how was your summer?" asked Harry as Hermione and Luna began to argue over the existence of noxcanis which according to Luna where a mysterious type of night bird that could shape shift.

"Alright, we went to France for a month that was pretty cool. How about you?"

Harry closed his eyes and gowned.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, not much happened-"the compartment door slid open and a shy looking third year girl came in carrying two parcels.

"I'm supposed to give these to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom" she said passing over the parchment.

"Who's Slughorn?" asked Neville looking up from his note.

"He's the new teacher" Harry sighed and put the parcel down "I guess we have to go then"

"Slughorn? Horace Slughorn?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah" said Harry frowning slightly "Do you know him?"

Melissa turned slightly away from Harry her dark eyes looking far off "No" she whispered but something in the way she said it made Hermione stare at her uneasily "I don't know him"

OOO

A couple of hours later Melissa got off the train talking to Neville about the servus-Luz a new magical plant that had been recently discovered in Brazil.

They talked until they reached the Horse-less-carriages where Hermione bounced up to them looking worried "Have you seen Harry?" she asked biting her lip slightly.

"No, we haven't" said Melissa as Neville shook his head.

"Where could he be?" said Ron.

"Melissa!" called a 5th year Ravenclaw not too far away.

"Oh, I have to go talk to her, tell me when you find Harry" said Melissa as she walked over to her friend.

"Where could Harry be?" muttered Ron.

OOO

As Harry walked in to the Great Hall everybody turned towards him. There was blood all over his face.

"I wonder what happened to him?" whispered Melissa at the Slytherin table.

"Oh I'm sure Draco would love to tell you" said Gloria another 6th year Slytherin.

Melissa turned towards Draco who sat next to her, her eyebrows slightly raised. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

Draco took a bite of his stake just to have a few moments to think of something to say. "I didn't do anything" he whispered turning away from her.

"Everybody should just get over themselves already" she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pansy.

"That the rivalry between the houses must stop" she spoke so softly that no one but Draco heard.

OOO

Melissa walked alone after dinner to the Slytherin common room. She walked slowly through the dungeon corridors before coming to the damp stone wall that was the entrance to her coming room "Calabera" she muttered and the wall moved to revel the green and silver common room.

She walked to one of the couches and sat down pulling the daily Prophet she had been reading that morning.

"Hello Melissa" said Draco as he sat down across from her.

"Hello"

"What are you reading?"

"Daily Prophet"

"Why"

She raised her dark eyes meeting Draco's cold gray ones "Do you want something?"

For a moment it seemed he was going to say something but he only shook his head and got up walking away.

She bit her lip as her eyes fallowed him to the darkest corner of the common room where Crabbe and Goyle sat, and for a moment as she watched him her eyes seemed to flicker scarlet.

OOO

_Remind you of someone? I know the beginning is sort of boring but I promise it will get a lot more interesting. _

_Please tell me what you think, Review! _

_Love_

_Meghan (Daisychain-girl) _


	2. Choose a Path Draco

**Disclaimer: **_It all belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling, I own nothing_

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed. _

OOO

Melissa opened the Daily Prophet the first morning of classes and scanned it before throwing it aside. "What do you do that for?" asked Blaise.

"There's nothing in that but rubbish and cover ups. It's absurd that you read it" added Draco.

Melissa nodded slightly but did not look at either one of them. She looked out of the Gryffindor table where Neville sat reading a Herbology book.

"Interested in Longbottom!" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson.

Melissa turned to her and said very coldly "Pansy just because you have to make up lies and rumors to get anybody to listen do you does not give you the right to make up lies about me"

Blaise raised his eyes slightly to look at her. He had never heard the coldness in her voice before. These were the rare moments when the Slytherin side of her seemed to come out.

OOO

"Can I sit here?" Draco asked her right before Transfiguration.

"Sure", he sat down dropping his books on to the desk. She quietly turned to him and said in a soft "I'm so sorry about your father Draco"

Draco looked down unable to meet her dark eyes. "It's alright" he said curtly. Class started and McGonagall passed out little chicks they were supposed to turn to chickens.

As he worked Draco watched her. He watched the way she shook her long glorious black hair out of her face and the way her red lushes lips smiled as she did something correctly. Draco watched her thinking all the while that she had to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Draco!" she hissed waking him from his daydream.

Melissa was looking down directly at his exposed left arm where the dark mark shone. He immediately pulled back the sleeve of his cloak looking around to see if anybody had noticed it.

He then looked at Melissa that sat stiffly on her chair. "Thanks" he muttered sheepishly. She looked back at him, he frowned something about her seemed different.

OOO

"Melissa" said Luna in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yeah"

"What are those supposed to be" she asked pointing to the creatures that sat in the basket at the front of the classroom. They were scaly completely round eggs of a deep green color.

"Siperents eggs, Siperents are a very… unique type of serpent" she edged closer "some people say they can see the future"

"Oh" said Luna looking over at the snakes with interest.

'Round up class" screamed Hagrid a big smile on his face. "These are Siperent eggs, they need to be kept together, don't touch em'. Siperents are big vivid green snakes that have blood red eyes. They're supposed to be famous for fortune telling but no one has any proof of that. They are however deadly poisonous even the eggs, if you touch em' with bare skin. They will be hatching in about a week"

Luna couldn't be too sure but she thought Melissa whispered "Excellent" under her breath.

OOO

Harry sat under the tree by the lake with Ron and Hermione. Many people were looking at him because he was the great Harry Potter but he was staring off at Melissa who sat alone not too far away her Transfiguration textbook opened on her lap.

"Why don't you ask her out" asked Hermione quietly.

"She's a Slytherin!" exclaimed Ron, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"She's nice and Harry obviously likes her"

"How obvious is it" said Harry turning sharply to her.

"Very"

Harry sighed as he continued to look at her "Great"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't think she's want to. She's just so reserved and I don't think she's in to the whole dating thing"

"I think she'd say yes" said Hermione quietly.

OOO

Draco sat in the back of the library. From the corner of his eyes he watched her. She was alone as usual working on a Transfiguration essay. Slowly and carefully he watched Potter walk over to her. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah", Draco's heat beat faster, she was smiling.

"Melissa… mmm would you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco stiffened and his grey eyes watched Potter blush.

"Harry I'm so sorry but I'm tutoring Neville in Charms, he's having some trouble". Draco's heart leapt a smile spreading on his face. "Maybe some other time Harry". His smile faded as he looked at her. She did look sorry and she was touching his arm.

"It's alright, see you later" he said and he stood up and walked out of the Library.

Draco got up off his chair and walked towards her "Are you really tutoring Longbottom?" he asked.

"Yes, he's having some trouble"

"Why waste your time with that idiot?"

"Because he's my friend!" she whispered.

"I'll never understand you"

"Lucky for me you don't have to. You just have to respect the fact that I'm friends with everybody and that includes Neville"

"Longbottom is a hopeless case! Why don't you spend Saturday with me?"

"Was that your subtle way of asking me out?"

"Possibly"

"Draco one of these days you're going to have to choose a path" she said quietly glaring up at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She stood up her eyes boring in to him with strength he had never seen. "It's yes or no there can't be anything in-between?"

"What are you talking about?"

She grabbed his left arm and pulled up the sleeve so that the dark mark shone. "It's yes or no Draco. If you choose to follow him you cannot doubt if he is wrong, for you have already pledged yourself to him. You can't turn back now"

OOO

"Neville" called Harry.

"Yeah" he answered as Harry walked towards him.

"Is Melissa tutoring you on Saturday?"

Neville blushed a bit but nodded "Yeah she is. Harry could you not tell anyone it's a bit embarrassing to have a 5th year tutoring me"

"Um sure" said Harry as he walked towards where Hermione and Ron sat,

"What she say?" asked Hermione immediately her eyes sparkling.

"She said she was busy but maybe some other time"

"Oh" said Hermione looking disappointed.

"Is she really busy or did she just not want to go out with you?"

"Thanks Ron"

"Is she busy?"

"Yeah she is," said Harry.

"It sounds like a pretty lame excuse to me" whispered Ron, Hermione shot him and angry look.

OOO

_I'd really like to see what you think… so press the nice blue/purple button and review. _

_Love_

_Meghan _


End file.
